


Morning After

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Absolute Dorks, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Night Stands, One-Shot, drunk, when you try your best but you dont succeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki wakes up a little confused about the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> For missmacabregrey on tumblr! Hope you enjoy it, Nii-san!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment. I appreciate every one!
> 
> Ahahahahaha I have never once been drunk.

It was surreal, really.

Its not often that you wake up in your cheap, grungy apartment, only to roll over and find your friend sleeping right beside you completely naked. It took Mizuki a moment before he remembered that party downstairs at Black Needle. Thing is, he doesn’t remember much of what happened afterwards (not that he needed to guess, anyway).

Mizuki stared for a bit before rubbing his eyes and getting up, making himself some coffee after taking a hangover pill. As the sound of the coffee being made filled the silence, Mizuki shifted his eyes back over to the bed, seeing Aoba still sleeping soundly, as though this were his own bed in his own room. Although Mizuki got an idea as to what happened last night, he still tried to make an effort to remember everything he could; just for the sake of curiosity.

_He remembers loud music, laughter, and a shit ton of alcohol seemed to get into everyone’s system that night as the party seemed to get wilder and wilder with each song that played over head. He remembers being surprised that Aoba was there rather than playing Rhyme like usual, but he didn’t question it in case that brought up second thoughts on being there. He remembers one drink, two drinks, and his lips occupied with someone else’s, someone almost inexperienced, but clearly very talented all the same. Lips molding together as tongues twined, the taste of vodka and patron mixing the more they kissed._

He noticed some coffee on the counter and didn’t think much of it until he’d snapped out of his daze and realized the mug was overflowing. Mizuki shut it off in a panic and groaned as he tried figuring out how to get the mug out without adding much more to the mess he’d already made. 

That’s when he noticed a tired giggle coming from the bed.

Mizuki looked up to see Aoba still laying around tiredly, but still looking so pretty with that smile and his hair falling down his shoulders, all the nudity concealed by the bundles of sheets as though to tease the burgundy-haired man.

“Hey.” Aoba greeted in a weak voice.

“…Hey.”

Mizuki turned his attention back over to the coffee, deciding “fuck it” and just removed the mug even if it spilled quiet a lot of the hot beverage onto the counter before being set down again.

There was a rustling of clothes before Mizuki turned around to see Aoba shuffling towards him in his briefs and one of his own shirts that was probably discarded to the floor the night before.

“Hope you don’t mind. I’m too lazy to find my own shit right now.”

“No, that’s fine.” His reply was awkward, still a little dazed and confused as Aoba grabbed some paper towels and helped clean up before going to search the kitchen for food.

_There was definitely a lot of stumbling. Stumbling and giggling like a couple of idiots before getting into the apartment. Aoba had kissed him first this time, practically slamming him into the wall the moment the door closed. He remembers feeling cold hands sliding up his shirt, so his own hands took revenge by doing the same until they were both almost in the nude, only covered by their briefs. His only remaining memory was the sweet sounds of moans coming from above him, creamy thighs and passionate strokes of the hands._

“Are you serious right now?”

Aoba’s complaints interrupted his thoughts, snapping the tan man out of his dreamlike state and back into his small kitchen where Aoba was scowling at the fridge and sad excuse for a pantry.

“Huh?”

“Dude. All you literally have to eat is canned peaches and bread. That is some hospital bullshit right there.”

“H-Hey!” Mizuki closed the pantry right away and shuffled a giggling Aoba over to the other side of the kitchen in defense. “That’s not true, I have chips here too…somewhere! Either way, maybe you should’ve thought about that before crashing here.”

“Yeah, now I know what a huge mess you are.” Aoba retaliated with a childish giggle and a sigh. There was a small moment of silence between them before the bluenette began speaking again.  
“Well…at least last night was fun, right? Or…at least what I remember from it.”

Mizuki suddenly felt a little more at ease in that moment, thankful he wasn’t the only one who could remember but a few blurry flashes here and there.

“Yeah, I guess.”

There was another moment of awkward silence between the two, switching between looking at each other and drifting their gazes to another portion of the apartment, waiting for the other to kill the silence in some way or another. At some point in this interaction (or rather lack of), the two had made eye-contact and seemed to know what the other was thinking.

“Well…I have time to kill before I get ready for work…” Aoba seemed to suggest, looking away out of shyness or embarrassment.

“Same.” He replied, taking a moment to catch on and gather himself before managing a small grin. “You know, its kind of sad that we can’t even remember such a good night. Maybe we should take the time to remind ourselves?"

The comment made Aoba smirk a little, the two of them edging in a bit closer to one another. They took a little bit in getting comfortable before Mizuki finally cupped his friend’s chin and placed a chaste kiss on those lips. They continued to peck each other and gradually their kisses became longer, more intimate. Their kisses were slow and passionate as their hands slowly made their way to the other’s waist. While Aoba was aiming downwards to remove Mizuki’s black briefs, the taller man’s hands were sneaking their way up under the shirt, softly caressing…

“Mm-M! Mizuki, don’t you-!”

Mizuki squeezed the rib-cages, making the younger man fall into the fit of laughter, squirming in Mizuki’s hands as he tried to escape. Mizuki chuckled under his breath as he continued to tickle Aoba. Ever since he knew the kid he knew it was rare to see him smile, not to mention laughing, so seeing him cracking up in his arms was almost an honor, frankly. It was endearing, to say the least.

Aoba soon managed to escape his grasp, running off playfully and Mizuki chased after him. However, it wasn't long until he'd manage to tackle the boy to the bed, pinning him beneath his grasp and trapping him into another passionate kiss as he felt those luscious legs wrap around his waist.

"Aoba..." He moaned as he finally removed the shirt and exposed that pale chest with cute, pink nipples. Soft sighs reached his ears as Mizuki sucked on Aoba's neck and traced his way downwards.

"W-Wait a second!"

Mizuki stopped immediately and looked up with worrisome eyes. There was a look in those hazel eyes that had a mixture between uncertainty and flat out insecurity. Was he being too hard? Maybe Aoba just changed his mind? Should he back off? Before he could vocalize any of these questions, Aoba started speaking in a soft voice.

"How do I...shit...."

"How do you shit?" He mocked, earning a scowl and bop to the head.

"No, dumbass! I...I want to keep what happened last night...last night. So if it's okay, I just kind of...changed my mind...?"

Aoba's eyes seemed to be pleading, and although Mizuki was just getting turned on, he placed one final kiss to the collar bone and rolled over onto his back beside him. This seemed to make Aoba curious, probably shocked that the older man didn't argue with him to begin with.

"...Seriously?" The bluenette asked, making Mizuki grin as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Seriously. It's not like I'm gonna die if I don't get off, you know?"

"Well yeah, but...okay."

"Okay."

Aoba smiled back at Mizuki and laid on his side, the two of them sharing one last kiss as a conclusion to their morning adventure.

"What time do you have to be up? I'm kicking you out at 7, I have a client an hour after."

"I gotta go at 6, so don't worry."

"Great."

And with that, Aoba ended up falling asleep in Misuki's arms once again, and this time the older man was more relaxed and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Mizuki, kudos to you for remembering the rules of consent.


End file.
